By The Sea
by im-batman
Summary: What happens to Jack when he drinks to much the first time he's marooned? ONESHOT Rated M for language!


**A/N: Ok so I just randomly thought of this so I know it might be a little weird. It's Jack on the island the first time he got marooned and what all went on in his head when he drank to much rum. Here's the text explanation for this story **this writing is when stuff is going on in Jack's head,_ this writing is when songs are going on in Jack's head, _and this writing is when things aren't going on in Jack's head.**Ok everybody got that?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, Jack Sparrow, Mrs. Lovett,or Sweeney Todd (the movie)**

**im-batman**

* * *

Jack washed up on a beach, he attempted to stand but immediately fell back down. This probably had something to do with the fact that he was mildly drunk and the crew had beaten him quite a bit before they made him "walk" the plank. The fact was he did very little walking of that plank the crew more threw him off the plank than anything.

Jack stood up soon enough to watch that bastard Barbossa sail away into the sunset with his ship. Jack stood there staring until he couldn't see his precious Black Pearl anymore.

"Bleh," Jack said sticking his tongue out to where his ship had just been.

He turned and walked up the beach aways, to avoid the tide.

"To hell with all of 'em," he stated as he layed down.

Soon enough Jack fell asleep, his thoughts filled with hatred toward Barbossa and the rest of the crew.

Later Jack awoke to the calming sounds of waves crashing, he opened his eyes and saw the bright sunlight, clearly he had slept through the night. Jack stood up to find that his head was throbbing terribly.

"Bloody hell," he cursed grabbing his head.

He looked around a bit confused at first but then it all came rushing back to him. He plopped back down in the sand feeling very pissed, and he wanted some rum really bad. About five minutes later he stood up and decided he'd better take a look around this damn island, after all he was stuck here. So he took of down the beach a little wobbly, stomping his feet the best he could in anger.

He began walking into a shaded area with lots of trees, he was listening to the sound of his feet when suddenly he heard a completely different sound. He backed up to where he had heard the sound and walked over that same spot it sounded different than the regular sand. He started to jump up and down on the spot and it seemed to feel different as well. He bent down and saw an indent in the sand, so he lifted up on it and there was a little stairwell leading under the ground.

Jack stood there staring down into the stairwell, with the sunlight shining into it he could make out that there were boxes down there.

"Well damn," he said and began to walk underground.

He was walking around in the cellar when he found an open box. He dragged the box closer to the stairs so the sun would shine down on it and he would be able to tell what was in it.

"Rum!!" He cheered staring down into the box.

He quickly began grabbing bottles, after he had five in his arms he pushed the box aside and made his way back up the stairs. Being a pirate he really didn't give a damn who's rum it was, he was going to take it and drink as much of it as he could. When he got back above ground he took of running down the beach, with his arms full of rum. He sat himself down staring out at the sea and he picked up the first bottle and began to drink it down.

Within an hour Jack had gone through the five bottles of rum. He stood to make his way back down the beach to get more rum but he wobbled quite a bit then fell back down. He propped himself up on his elbows and was staring out at the sea, then everything started to go blurry and fuzzy like and Jack passed out.

----

Jack blinked his eyes staring up at the bright sun, then he sat up very quickly when he realized he heard music playing. He starting looking around to find out where the music was coming from when he looked to his right and saw a woman sitting up beside him with her legs layed out. Jack looked the woman up and down starting with her auburn hair that was pulled up in messy pigtails, then down to her small circular sunglasses, Jack's eyes went further down the woman's form to her navy blue swimsuit, stripped stockings, and lace-up boots.

Jack opened his mouth to question this woman as to what was going on but then the woman began doing the something very odd. She started to sing.

_"By the sea, Mr. Todd, that's the I covet"_

_"By the sea, Mr. Todd, ooh I know you'd love it!"_

_"You and me, Mr. T, we could be alone"_

_"In a house wot we'd almost own"_

_"Down by the sea!"_

_"Wouldn't that be smashing?"_

Jack stared at this woman in utter confusion and the woman stared at him with this grin on her face that was quite honestly getting on Jack's nerves.

"Who the hell are you?!" Jack finally asked.

The woman laughed a bit, "Mrs. Lovett," she said in a perky tone.

"Who?"

Mrs. Lovett pulled down her glasses a little to get a better look at Jack. 

"Your not Sweeney Todd," she pouted.

"Although," she said taking her glasses off completely,"Something about you reminds me of Mr. Todd... I just can't put my finger on it."

The next thing he knew this crazy woman was sitting on top and had him pinned down.

"What the fuck!" he said.

----

Jack felt a sudden rush of cool water hit him. He had somehow rolled closer to the ocean in his sleep. He sat up and started looking around. Where was that odd woman? He sat there awhile trying to figure it out then he felt it. An awful pain going through his head from the rum he had drank. That's when he realized that there was no odd woman.

"FUCK!!" he cursed.

He sat there staring blankly out into the sea.

"Well only one thing to do," he said.

He stood up and wobbled his way down the beach to get more rum.

* * *

**A/N: Ok well that's done. I hope you all liked it. Thanks for reading. Reviews would make me SO happy!!!**

**im-batman**


End file.
